Distortion
by Galefire
Summary: A year ago, Dawn found herself facing the pure entity of terror itself, lost in a world of derangement and distortion. It broke her, shattered her emotionally and wounded her physically, leaving even the world she'd always known as little more then a mass of muddled confusion. She swears she'll heal, that she'll get better, for everyone's sake. However, life isn't fair, is it?


**Well I didn't want to post this. **

**The thing about this story is that, while I hope that it'll be easy to follow; it gets very, VERY, ****_VERY _****headcanon-y, which may be unappealing, But I dunno, if you want to read a story based off the weird ideas I have while playing the games, be my guest. Actually, I really appreciate it, since this is really nerve wracking for me to post. **

**Also this is a SHORT story, which will probably have long chapters (omitting this one). Does that make sense? No?**

**Okay. **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.**

* * *

"Lucas, it happened a _year _ago, I really fucking doubt anything's going to happen now!"

Lucas flipped hastily through the elderly pages of the grand tome that lay before him, dark cerulean eyes scanning each title, each page number, recording half-baked notes in the confines of his mind and storing them away. Pearly white teeth pressed down upon his lips, a nervous habit, one could say. His fingers tapped, foot thumping as if keeping some sort of rhythm. And, despite the fact he was constantly aware of the sharp orange irises burning into the back of his skull, his whole consciousness remained entirely focused on the task at hand.

Today was not an exemplary day for the young lab assistant. At least, not as any outward appearances would imply. His navy blue locks, despite remaining even and well-groomed on any average day, still retained their early morning knots, made especially prominent by the fact that the trainer's usual headgear had been abandoned somewhere in the depths of the landfill that was his room. The knot of his scarf showed a feeble attempt, if that, at actually being tied, and the thick red sweater that clung to the boy's slightly pudgy figure was riddled with unsightly wrinkles that someone of his character would not prohibit any other time of the day. Lucas' lips parted to release a weary breath, adjusting his glasses slightly. The frames of such were empty, naturally, as he was currently devoid of any flaws in regards to his vision. They merely served as aesthetic appeal.

A sudden surge of frustration overwhelming him, the Sinnoh trainer slammed the book shut, expression twisted into one of irritation. Scowling darkly, he set the encyclopedia upon the already overflowing desk next to him. His movements were a lot less gentle then when he usually handled such 'precious artifacts of human intellect'.

Barry couldn't help but tweak an eyebrow as his friend stood up for what had to be the first time in seven hours, muttering to himself inaudibly beneath his breath. The blonde himself was currently occupying his time by pacing around the what little free space the Sandgem residential lab offered and shooting sarcastic comments in Lucas' direction whenever a good one came to him. Not a horrible way to spend his afternoon, he supposed, but Lucas _had _invited him over, saying it was 'urgent', and the fact that he was seemingly withholding whatever information that was causing his stress levels to overflow (more the usual) put quite a damper on the mood.

"Thank you, Medicham." Barry's gaze skittered away from the nothing he'd been intent on before, to see Lucas' snatching yet another book from a physic pulse that suspended it in the air. The meditate Pokemon cocked his head out of happiness, then hobbling off in the search of something more relevant to whatever his trainer seemed so into at the moment.

"Oh, so you are conscious." Aside from what little he'd explained earlier, Lucas had been ignoring the hyper male entirely. Barry assumed he'd just gotten so into his reading once more that he had drifted out of the realm of reality. "Good to know you've been ignoring me, great friend I've got here."

To his shock, Lucas did not turn on his heels and begin telling him off for his disrespect to someone who was _barely _older then him (only eight months!), but instead merely seemed to shrug off such comments, offering nothing more then a soundless sigh.

Lucas set himself down once more in the rolling chair, entering the beginning chapters of yet another read. "I was _not _ignoring you, Barry." He stated, as if that was that. Barry snorted as a response. "Contain your vulgarities if you intend on making your stay here, by the way. Merely, I was dismissing your petty attempts at humor to retain my focus at what serves as important." Though he was evidently restraining his vocabulary so Barry could follow, his sentence structure still served as nothing more then an annoyance to the blonde.

"Oh really?" Barry snapped, fuming. "Then how about you bother _explaining_ to me what the fuck was your panties in a knot instead of wasting my afternoon? Doesn't that just sound _dandy?"_

Lucas seemed to hesitate, if only momentarily, before giving in to his impatient friend's demands. Kicking off the white tile floor below, he spun around on the wheels of the chair to face the other trainer. The child inside him noted just how much enjoyment that supplied, and made the quick decision to do it a few more times when nobody was present. "Very well, I suppose since it was I who instructed your attendance that you have warranted yourself a fair explanation." He paused to take a long breath, leafing through the infinite pages of his brain. "You see-"

"And no showing off how _smart _you are by purposely making it so I have no idea what you're saying! Don't even try to deny you do that!"

"…. Fine. Now, if I may proceed, as of recently I have gained a sudden interest in Sinnoh mythology, not that I have no looked into it previously, but it's never been a passion of mine, admittedly. Not enough evidence, you see?"

Sensing the upcoming tangent, Barry took it upon himself to cut it short before he was stuck here for yet another hour. "Lucas!"

The navy haired assistance tensed then shook his head, tussling his knotted locks. "Apologizes. Anyways, I have taken it upon myself to research the aforementioned subject. Just an entertainment thing, nothing more." Suddenly, Lucas' ears were tinted pink, and he adverted his gaze, almost shamefully. "And, well, I'll be the first to admit I really ought to obtain a better method of transporting my study material. Due to that, er, flaw in my system, one could say, I ended up dropping one of the pages I had in my possession. One who's subject retained to the lord of the Distortion world itself, Giratina." He shifted with evident discomfort. "Shameful, I am aware."

Cold fingers of dread traced themselves down Barry's spine, resulting in his whole frame shuddering his belated fear. Though he himself had never entered such a hellish dimension, what little he had witnessed and the fragments of information he had got from Dawn ensured him he had no desire to. The younger of the two winced, however fought to regain his composure.

"But what does this have to do with Dawn having problems with her patron legendary? Did it explode into Giratina or something, what _happened?" _he threw his airs up to recreate his exasperation. Lucas narrowed his eyes minutely.

"If you would leave me to tell the tale, maybe the information would come at a quicker pace, did that ever occur to you?" He snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "Also it would be my preference if you did _not _taint my story with such juvenile imagery. " Once more, he released a breath in the tone of a sigh. "As I was attempting to say, our acquaintance Dawn just happened to be treading the same path as myself, and as a form of courtesy, which you have a severe lack of, I might add-" Barry blew a raspberry "-She aided me in retrieving the fallen document. That is, until she became aware of the subject matter." As he continued to speak, Lucas was growing visually more distressed, adjusting his glasses constantly whether or not they were actually falling down his face. "And, well, I'm not sure how else to word this…. She was angry."

For a second, Barry wasn't sure he had heard correctly. Dawn? Showing any extreme form of emotion? Unless it was some sort of situation that would draw such a rare action out of her, such was unheard of! Still, the expression set upon Rowan's assistant told him there was no error in his auditory senses.

"Really?" He said at last, gaping. "But…. She… I? Why?"

Lucas could only offer an equally clueless shake of the head. "I don't know." He admitted. "But that proves as far from the highest point of disturbing content within my story. You see, or, well, you hear, after casting me a look of pure abhorrence, for reasons I can just now muster up an explanation for, she tore the precious document. Only…. She didn't."

Barry's face went entirely blank, mind struggling to find what to make of such a statement, resulting in quite the lengthy pause.

"…. What?"

"She didn't more her hands an inch. No force was applied from her limbs to preform from an action, it just tore into countless scraps without any explanation." His voice was rising, becoming almost panicked. "Naturally, my first assumption was that some forest Pokemon had done it, a psychic type, presumably. However, she continued to stare at me, with a gaze that told me she herself was responsible for the destruction of the page. It was disturbing, horrifying even. Within that moment I swear the wounds she attainted from her encounter with Giratina were all the more prominent. And, with that, he merely continued on her way. Not another word, not even a glance back!" A hand reached up, kneading the skin of his temples.

Barry was speechless, utterly so. His complexion grew pale, palms sweaty and eyes wide. The other male failed to meet his glance, and instead chose to continue to focus on the floor. His mind however, while it should be speeding on at a million miles per hour, fell to a dead end. Nothing. Nothing he could think of could possibly explain to events Lucas had just described. Was it possible he was just pulling his leg? Barry doubted it. Lucas was far from a prankster of any sorts, and even still this didn't fall into what little of a sense of humor he had.

At last, the rival found his words, as short as they may be. "But…. What does this mean? What are you getting at here?"

The air grew still, silence becoming painful. Lucas struggled fruitlessly to lift his head up, but instead opted to wring his fingers together nervously. Barry wasn't even pacing anymore. For once he was intent, wide-eyed and ready to soak up every word his companion had to say.

"As far-fetched as this may appear, especially considering how little I have to go on, I believe…. Giratina is attempting to rise once more." He hesitated, straightening up. "…Through Dawn."

* * *

**WOW LAME PROLOUGE HAHA BYE.**

**I wrote this all at once at night so I apologize if it's horrible. I'll tweak it more in the morning. **

**Anyways…. Thanks for reading!**

**~*Galfeire*~**


End file.
